


The phone case

by MangaLoverKri2000



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, The phone cases
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 18:58:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15540843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MangaLoverKri2000/pseuds/MangaLoverKri2000
Summary: When Phichit met his new roommate he noticed two things.1. He is adorable in a awkward way.2. He only seems to own things with Victor Nikiforov’s face on it.Phichit swears that number 2 is going to change.





	The phone case

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short story based on an idea I had when watching random Yuri!!! on ice things and also my first story on AO3. It’s just that Yuuri and Phichit have somewhat similar phone cases, both having cases with what looks like their pets. So I had this weird idea that they bought them together because Yuuri probably would be drawn more to a Victor Nikiforov case before an animal case or something. This could be either completly out there or not and the characters maybe are OOC but I wanted to share it.

Phichit had been anxiously waiting to meet his roommate and when he did he was both overwhelmed and underwhelmed. His roommate was firstly completly adorable in a sort of awkward way and secondly while adorable he was also dull. Not anything about him. It was just his clothes. It made him seem kinda like a nerd. Phichit later realised that Yuuri didn’t only own such things. But he owned a lot of Victor Nikiforov merchandise. But what was worse was his phone case. It was so simple! No colour or anything! Just a simple black phone case. That wouldn’t do.

* * *

 

”Phichit! What are you doing?” Yuuri asked while Phichit was trying to force him out some months into them living together.

”Yuuri. I’ve been patient long enough. We’re going to get you something that isn’t a single colour or has Victor Nikiforov’s face on it. If nothing else you are at least getting a new phone case because the one you have is terrible.” Was the answear he got as Phichit threw a jacket on his head, waiting for Yuuri to get dressed before dragging him out. ”And I know you wouldn’t buy one on your own. So guess what? We’re going shopping!”

”Phichit, please Phichit! Slow down!” Yuuri said trying to keep up with Phichit. ”What is wrong with my phone case?” Was what he asked when Phichit did as he said.

”Well it is simple, plain and black. How much more boring can a phone case get?” Phichit answered as if it was obvious.

”But I like it!”

”Think of it then as a friendship thing, like frienship bracelets, we can get matching phone cases.” Finally there Phichit let go of Yuuri’s hand to look around. ”Yuuri look they have cases with hamsters on them! And some with dogs! Didn’t you have a poodle, Vicchan was it? Maybe there is one with a poodle!” He said and started looking around for one. Meanwhile Yuuri was looking around for one to when he saw it. It was a green phone case with a hamster chewing on a sunflower seed on it.

”Phichit I found one for you.” He said making Phichit turn with a mock angry look.

”Yuuri we’re looking for one for you not me... But it is adorable. We just need to find one for you and then we have our matching phone cases, more or less.” At that he turned to continue his search and immediately letting out a aha. ”Yuuri, here it is. Your new phone case.” He turned to show Yuuri a blue case ith several poodles playing around. ”Now we just have to pay for them.” He said and dragged Yuuri to the checkout. After paying he continued dragging Yuuri home to unpack them and put them on.

”Seriously Phichit! Stop dragging me everywhere!”

”But you’re so slow. It would’ve taken ages to get there if I let you walk alone.”

**Author's Note:**

> And that is where my imagination ran out so here it is. Try to remember that I wrote this in about 10 to 20 minutes and haven’t exactly read it through. English is also not my first language so if you find anything tell me and I’ll try to fix it. It was also some time ago that I watched Yuri!!! on ice and I have only read fanfiction for a while now so the characters may be OOC.


End file.
